una extraña coincidencia
by feerUchiha118
Summary: sakura viaja a la aldea de la hoja para realizar una doble mision, pero se enamora de la persona menos indicada, y le es revelado "algo" que la persegira por un largo tiempo (SASUSAKU)


**¿Una extraña coincidencia?**

*esta parte de la historia se relata en el la aldea de la niebla*

Tienes una nueva misión

Si mizukage-sama

Es una misión rango B, tienes que espiar a una persona y entregar este paquete a la hokage

*entrega un sobre con la información de la persona a la que debe espiar. La saca y la lee*

¡Pero que demo…!

*deja caer la foto en el escritorio*

Porque tengo que investigarlo a el

Porque aun representa un peligro para la aldea

Pero….

Eres nuestro mejor ninja y la mejor para este trabajo

bien cuando parto

En 3 días

*la foto que se encuentra en el sobre: se trata de un chico entre los 16 y 17 años, de una estatura entre los 1.68, cuerpo muy bien formado y mucho muy sexi, con pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos negros*

************************esta parte de la historia se relata en konoha el mismo día********************

Tienes una nueva misión

De que se trata

Es una misión rango B, tienes investigar a una persona y obtener información de esta, llegara en 3 días a entregar un paquete

Si, Tsunade- sama

¡Aaa! Sasuke se lo mas discreto posible recuerda que tienes que recuperar la confianza de konoha, y no tienes que levantar ninguna sospecha

*entrega un folder, saca la foto y la mira*

*se trata de una chica guapísima entre los 16 y 17 años, de estatura entre los 1.65, cuerpo bien formado, tez blanca, con el pelo negro y corto con ojos color negro*

Se trata de ella

*3 días después*

Hoy llego a konoha y lo veré después de tanto tiempo mi mejor amigo se encontraba ahí.

*llegando a la entrada principal*

¡A que vienes, tienes permiso!

*Se escucharon dos voces eran los guardias*

Si claro, vengo a entregar un paquete al hokage

Aaaa si pasa

*me aleje de las personas y cuando me di cuenta me había extraviado, genial no me alteraré para no levantar sospechas *

*después de unos minutos*

Ok no me doy por vencida- *dije para mí*

*en ese momento se me acerco un chico rubio, de ojos azules y muy guapo notando mi evidente desesperación*

Te perdiste…

O/O Ja no solo paseo

Segura…

Si, ok me perdí

*me sonrío y me ofreció ser mi guía personal*

Claro

Esta bien a donde te diriges

A la oficina del hokage

Aaa si claro sígueme

*no lo podía creer estaba al lado de mi mejor amigo había crecido mucho y era guapísimo, no lo pude soportar mas y lo abrase *

Yumiko te extrañe tanto *me susurro al oído*

Yo también Naruto

Y tienes algo que hacer por la tarde *lo mire a lo ojos con una ceja levantada*

No tengo planeado nada

Naruto te gustaría acompañarme a recorrer konoha después de entregar un paquete

¡Claro! *sonó muy animado*

*de repente nos encontramos frente a la oficina *

Bueno espera aquí no te vallas si

Claro que no

Tsunade-sama, le entrego este paquete

Claro, déjalo en el escritorio

Si

Y dime Yumiko ¿cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

Pues vera Tsunade-sama, quería pedirle permiso para quedarme un mes aquí

Mmm, ¿Por qué?

Pues es que quisiera pasar mas tiempo en mi lugar natal, mas tiempo con mis viejos amigos.

No se déjame pensarlo,

¡Tengo permiso *interrumpí* por favor

pero debes de tener cuidado con no causar ningún alboroto, él se encuentra aquí y aun no sabe mucho al respecto y en cuanto se entere no sé que pasara, es mas conveniente que no te quedes por mucho tiempo.

Pero juro que no causare algún alboroto, por favor

En ti confió, pero en el no tanto, es muy impulsivo.

Mira te daré permiso para 3 semanas; aceptas

Bien, acepto no causare ningún problema

Bien tendrás que avisar a tu aldea lo antes posible, Si eso es todo te puedes ir

claro

*Salí de la oficina con un gran a alivio*

Valla que eres rápida no te tardaste

Jajaja claro…

Bien Naruto te has librado de mi mucho tempo así que por que no me muestras konoha?

Claro… pero por donde empezaremos. *pensativo* ya se ven sígueme

*empezamos a recorrer toda konoha y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había anochecido*


End file.
